13 Roses For Huddy
by moviechick9620
Summary: Cuddy begins to recieve a single rose with a sentence and a letter everyday. By the time she puts it all together, it has more meaning than she could ever imagine. Huddy all the way! Some Wilson, but mainly Huddy.WARNING: RATING MAY CHANGE!
1. Prologue

_Well I'm writing again. I've been stuck with a lot of school work but I'm working on this story now. Hope you guys like it!!! I don't own anything!!!! I wish, but I don't! ok well then please Read and Review! You know how much I like that! ~moviechick9620_

* * *

Lisa Cuddy was in her office packing up her things. It had been a long day. After the incident with House in the clinic in the afternoon, all she wanted to do was go home and be with Rachel. Ten minutes later she arrived at her house to find a package on the floor in front of her door. She took it inside and relieved the nanny of her duties. She carried her daughter to the living room and set her down to let her play with her favorite toy, a stuffed bear that Wilson gave her. Cuddy was pretty sure House chose it because it came with a little stuffed cane. Her attention turned back to the package and she curiously opened it. Inside she found some sort of board with a strange arrangement of numbers. She wondered what they meant. Cuddy looked at the package again and say that there was no return address. Strange, she thought, very strange. It was getting late and Rachel needed a bath, so she picked up her daughter and walked down the hall. She placed the board on top of her dresser and carried on to the bathroom.

* * *

_OK this is sort of an intro or a mini chapter…i want to see your feedback before I continue. So what do you think??? __**Should I continue the story or not???**_


	2. Chapter 2

_OK! I shall continue!!! OH AND BTW: THANKS TO __**Lynnie1967 **__ for being the first person to review and encourage me to continue…THNX and here you go._

* * *

Cuddy unlocked the door to her office, hung her coat on the rack, and turned on the lights. She noticed it, a single rose on her desk with a note attached to it. She walked over to her desk and opened the little envelope. Two slips of paper fell out. One had the number "1" printed neatly on it and the other had five words printed on it.

"_**EVER SINCE I MET YOU."**_ She read aloud. Confused, she turned the paper to see if it continued on the back, but it didn't. At that moment, House barged into the room.

"Good morning Cuddles! Any new cases for me?" he said, but as soon as he saw her hide the paper, he was intrigued? "What's that?" he sing-songed.

"Uh…um…nothing." She said, her cheeks blazing red.

"Does somebody have a secret admirer?"

"What? No! House, don't you have to do clinic duty?" she raised an eyebrow.

"But mom! Its much more fun seeing you all flustered up!"

"Not funny House, really, don't you have something better to do than annoy me?" Where was Wilson when you need him! Suddenly, House leaned in closer. She stopped breathing. They were so close together, their mouth's were just centimeters apart.

"House." She looked at his eyes, then back down at his, oh so close, lips. "What are you doing?" He smiled as he saw the effect that he still had over her. Then, she realized what he had just done. He had grabbed the rose from her desk.

"One rose. Hmmmm, romantic huh? He said staring at the petals. She could hear a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Uh. Yeah." Wait what was she saying? "I mean weird…" she let her voice die off. She was still flustered at their "close encounter" and she felt embarrassed for thinking he leaned into her for another reason.

"Well then, I shall be going now mistress!" he winked and left the room before she could come up with a proper comeback.

She stood without moving for a few seconds, then she sat down at her desk. She picked up the rose and began toying with it, then she realized it. She looked at the note again and saw that she had seen the same writing the day before.

"The board" she accidentally said out loud. What she didn't know was that House was standing outside her door, watching her through the glass. He didn't realize how hard it was to refrain himself from kissing her for being so smart. He smiled to himself.

"My plan is working." He said and he began limping to his office. What he didn't know was the Wilson saw him.

* * *

So do you like? Hate? Its sorta a mini cliffhanger I guess…REVIEW if you wanna know what happens next!!!! THNX!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU ALL!!!!! Here you go:

* * *

"Strange" Wilson thought to himself. "House has that devious smile on his face. Either he's plotting world domination, or he is doing something involved with Cuddy." He rolled his eyes. "Oh god, what has he done now?" he strode up to House.

"Hey" Wilson said.

"Hey Jimmy! What's up?"

"Oh nothing really. I just happened to notice that look you have plastered on your face." He did his best to impersonate him, limp and all.

"Hey that's not very nice." House whined in his best 5 year old voice.

"No really House, what did you do?" Hmmm I have a strange feeling that I don't want to know.

"Oh nothing…all I know is that Cuddy received a rose from a "secret admirer". He used his fingers to form air quotes.

"Does that "secret admirer" happen to be a 6ft 2, blue eyed cripple?"

"Mayyy…bee!" he said that last part like if it was a hiccup. "Ha! I knew it!" Wilson thought.

Though he was scared to ask, "Do I even want to know?"

"I think you should pretend like this conversation never happened" he raised his eyebrows while trying to impersonate a criminal in a movie.

"Fine with me." As Wilson was about to walk away, he remembered. "Hey! Aren't you supposed to be doing your clinic hours?" Now he was the one to raise an eyebrow.

"Jeez…first mommy and now daddy too! Cant a kid get a break around here!"

"No House, no he cant" Wilson patted House's head with a smug smile on his face.

"Whatever." House said as he limped off.

Finally, Wilson thought, House is getting his act together. I know Cuddy was surprised and happy at the same time when House stopped taking Vicodin, but how is she going to react to this. Last time I checked, House already screwed up multiple chances that he had with Cuddy. Why after everything does he have to realize that he really does love her, he always has.

* * *

Lucas got up from the bed. It was 2:30 he knew he had to leave and remove any traces of him being there.

"Hey. Where are you going?"

"Oh I got to go…you know that." He answered back.

"Oh yeah. Ok well have a good day at work honey."

They kissed.

"See you later?"

"You know I'll be here." She got up and straightened her clothes. Now back to her duties. First, she needed to fix the bed, then straighten out the room.

"Ha that bitch is clueless." She said to herself. With that the nanny left the room.

* * *

ANY LUDDY FANS PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!!!!!!! READ and REVIEW!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS…IM SO PLEASED THAT YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORY…_

* * *

The night before, Cuddy rushed home and put Rachel to bed. She got the papers out of her bag and got the board from the dresser.

"Okay…Now what?" she asked herself.

She set the "T" on the number 1 spot and decided to glue the sentence onto a sheet of paper so that she wouldn't lose it. She sat, and thought, and sat and she realized that she had no idea what it meant. She shrugged it off, got up, checked Rachel, and went to bed.

* * *

Back at PPTH, House had got in earlier than usual. He limped as quickly as he could to Cuddy's office to place the second rose. Instead of the light yellow rose he put in the office yesterday, he had gotten a very bright yellow, almost golden rose, and set it down on her desk. He left the small envelope under it and left the room.

* * *

Cuddy arrived approximately 5 minutes after House left her office. This time, instead of hanging her coat on the rack first, she went straight to her desk. She saw the rose and picked up the small envelope. Inside were 2 papers, one with the letter "A" printed on it, and on the back, there was the number "5". Cuddy guessed that it went on the fifth spot on the board. She looked at the next piece of paper and read the sentence aloud.

_**"YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY." **_

Once again, there was nothing on the back. She stuffed it in her purse and returned to her morning routine. She turned on her computer and checked her email. She had the normal emails and of course one complaint email.

"Hmmm. I wonder who that is about." She said to herself sarcastically. She opened it and it read:

"_Dr. Cuddy, I would very much like to ask you, if it isn't that big of a deal, to PLEASE, please control Dr. House. He walked into the clinic in the early afternoon hours yesterday and started well, what House usually does. Please, all I'm saying is that you please give him something to do, that doesn't have to do with us, here at the clinic. Thank you."_

Okay that's it. She got up and headed to House's office, her heels clicking rapidly behind her.

* * *

When she walked in his office, all he found was his empty chair, and his iPod. She picked the iPod up and looked at what he was listening to. "Quizas" by Desi Arnaz.

She started it again and sat in his chair and began listening to it. It was a very beautiful song.

"Ahem." She heard House's voice coming from above and she took off the earphones. "What is it you please, Cuddles?"

She frowned, "Would you please stop calling me that? Well, that can wait. What exactly did you do yesterday in the clinic?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing out of the ordinary mommy." He grinned mischievously. She just sighed. "Why were you on my iPod anyways?"

"Oh, that? Um… no specific reason, just curiosity I guess." She smiled and realized that since she reached out to give him back his iPod, they had grown very close together. Even closer than the last time. Her breath hitched. Suddenly, he reached out and pushed a strand of hair, that had been messed up from the earphones, from her face. Her face began to turn as red as a tomato.

"So did you get another rose or was it just a one time thing?"

"What? Oh um yeah."

"Any idea who its from?"

"I think it might be from Lucas, but im not sure."

She felt him tense up. "Yeah, who knows." He said with a twinge of anger in his voice.

"Well, I should be going. Oh and by the way, that's a nice song that you have on your iPod." She smiled again. "I love the way he sings, and I also love 'I Love Lucy'." She winked and walked away. She adored those moments where she and House were actual human beings with each other.

"Good to know…" he said and smiled to himself.

* * *

_I JUST HAD TO ADD "I LOVE LUCY" IN THERE…I PICKED THE SONG "QUIZAS" BECAUSE ITS ON MY IPOD 2 BUT ALSO CUZ THE LYRICS SORT OF GO WITH THE STORY AND HUDDY, (OH YEAH AND I LOVE DESI, BUT THAT'S A WHOLE DIFF STORY)…I GUESS I DON'T KNOW…BUT REMEMBER R&R!!!!_

_Oh by the way…when you review, tell me what your fav. Huddy scenes are…I'm curious, and I might incorporate them in the story so yeah…_

_~ moviechick9620_


	5. Chapter 5

_SORRY I HAVNT BEEN UPDATING…IVE GOT A LOT OF SCHOOL WORK TO DO…SO MY UPDATES WILL BE KINDA SLOW…BUT I WONT FORGET THIS STORY!!!! So thnx for being so patient…and here you go:_

* * *

"Hey Babe, how was your day?" said Lucas into the phone.

"Oh nothing, I'm just on my way home right now." She sighed, "How's Rachel?"

"Oh she's been fine, I think she misses her mommy."

"Well ill be home soon, so see you in a few." She hung up.

"Ok Melinda, we have to get up. **She's** coming home." He said as he turned over on the bed.

"Why?" she sighed "Why can't you just dump her and just come and live with me?"

"We already went over this before, now hurry up and get dressed."

"Fine."

* * *

"Hey Melinda" Cuddy said as she walked in through the door "where's Lucas?" she inquired as she got Rachel in her arms.

"Uh um he had to go." Cuddy noticed that she had gotten all sweaty. "something about a client, if that means anything to you."

"Oh…ok." She smiled and walked her out.

* * *

Rachel was fast asleep when Cuddy pulled out the letter and the sentence. She also brought the board and the paper where she had put the 1st sentence on.

"Ok." She pasted the sentence under the previous one, and put the "A" in the place of the "5". She read her paper aloud. _**"EVER SINCE I MET YOU, YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY**__." _

"Hmm…" she decided to let it sink in and she went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, House snuck into Cuddy's office once again. This time instead of the usual arrangement of 2 papers and a rose, he added an "I Love Lucy" sticker. He limped out the office.

* * *

Later that morning, Cuddy saw the letter "T" with the number 10 on the back of it. She then looked at the scrap of paper. _**"YOU MAY NOT KNOW IT,"**_ Now what could that mean? That was when she saw the third piece of paper. She smiled then she realized something that scared her. Hadn't she and House spoken about her love of "I Love Lucy" just yesterday? She shook the thought out of her head. I probably mentioned it to Lucas at one point or another. Yeah that's it.

* * *

She went home and put the pieces all together. So far she had three letters: T, A, T. and the sentences spelled out: _**"EVER SINCE I MET YOU. YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY, YOU MAY NOT KNOW IT." **_ She still had no clue who it was from.

* * *

Meanwhile, House was in his apartment, playing the piano. He was playing his favorite song: "Cuddy's Serenade" He printed out the next batch of writing and ordered the next rose. He was ready for tomorrow. He looked out his window and saw something strange. A man, a man and a woman. They were kissing. There was something very familiar about the two figures.

"Oh no." was all House could say, once he figured out who the figures were. He limped out of his apartment, ready to beat the hell out of Lucas.

* * *

MINI CLIFF HANGER AGAIN WHAT DO YOU THINK HOUSE WILL DO TO LUCAS??? I HAVE A FEELING THAT WHAT IM PLANNINGYOU WONT EXPECT……

~moviechick9620


	6. The Showdown

_OK SO YOU THINK YOUR READY??? HUH HUH HUH? WELL YOULL C!!!! OK WELL MAYBE I LIED…MOST OF YOU WILL EXPECT THIS…HERE YOU GO: _

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" House said angrily.

"House?" Lucas let go of Melinda and stepped back, startled. "This isn't what it looks likes!"

"No! You guys were just kissing because it's what everyone is doing now!" Lucas didn't say anything.

"You have frikin Lisa Cuddy! And you go off with this whor-"

"HEY!" Melinda interrupted.

"You stay out of this" House yelled.

"Hey watch it!" Lucas shoved him. That was definitely the last straw. House curled up his fist and punched Lucas right in the jaw. Then in the stomach, and then he pushed his knee into Lucas's groin. To finish this off…he jabbed him really hard with his cane.

"Leave! Now!" House said. "I swear if I ever catch you with Lisa again…I will murder you!" This was said with no jokes or sarcasm intended. He limped away, and with that Lucas knew that he would never step foot in Princeton ever again.

* * *

_The story will resume in the next couple of chaps…Oh btw…I added the cane thing because SOOOO many people wanted it… :) _


	7. Chapter 6

_Ok so the story resumes…_

* * *

After House returned to his apartment, his hand was swollen, and his leg was killing him. He checked his hand to see if he hadn't broken anything on Lucas's face. Beating Lucas up like that made him feel really good, there was only one problem. He knew Lucas would never return back to Princeton, but if he told Cuddy about what happen, which he knew he had to, how was she going to react? Would she ever believe him? No. Even if she did believe him, the whole rose plan would go to waste. He knew he had to do the right thing, and maybe if Cuddy was to preoccupied with the whole Lucas situation, she won't notice that the roses are from him. He knew he needed to get the entire message to her. He picked up the phone and dialed the number he knew so well.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice came from the other end.

"Um yeah, Lisa? I need to talk to you."

"House?" he used her first name, that definitely woke her up. "What is it?"

"Can I meet you somewhere, or something. I need to talk to you, face to face."

"House did you do something stupid? Are you back on Vicodin? ARE YOU OKAY?" she had pure worry in her voice.

"I'm fine! Just meet me…at… I don't know…where's good for you?"

"Uh the park on Princeton Drive. I'll meet you there in half and hour."

"Ok." He hung up the phone.

* * *

_30 minutes later…_

"House? House! Where are you! It's cold!" Cuddy said while slightly shivering.

"Over here!" she turned around and saw him sitting on the bench, gripping his leg. This must be really important for him to be out in the cold which is when his leg hurts the most. She trotted over to him and sat down.

"Okay. What do you have to tell me?"

"Uh. Well I know that if I tell this to you straight out, you will never believe me so…" he took out is phone and opened up his pictures "here."

"What? What is this?" she squinted, but all she could see was two figures, a man and a woman, kissing.

House stayed silent, he took the phone and switched to the next picture.

"Oh my God." Cuddy said. "That cant be right and is that Melinda?" House looked anywhere, but her eyes.

"Lucas and Melinda?" her head was spinning. What the hell? This isn't right, this cant be right.

"Lisa?"

"Yeah?" she said very lightly.

"Are you okay?"

"House, I need to go. I left Rachel alone. I have to get home." She tried moving away, but House caught her arm.

"Lisa look at me." He said with only care in his voice.

She looked up, and he saw the tear tracks and he took her in his arms. She didn't resist for two reasons, one it was cold, and two, right now she needed someone to hug her, and deep down inside her she was glad that it was House.


	8. Chapter 7

_I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I AM SOOO THANKFUL THAT I HAVE AMAZING READERS THAT ARE PATIENT WITH ME…like I've said before…I got a lot of schoolwork and I just don't have the time I do over the summer… I thank all of you that have come back every time I update, no matter how long it takes. So here you_ go:

* * *

He continued to hold her until she finally stopped sobbing.

"Uh House?"

"Yeah?"

"It's freezing out here…if we don't go anywhere, we're gonna get hypothermia."

"Are you okay to drive, or do you want me to drive you home?"

"I want to talk to you so yeah, if you could take me home, I would appreciate it a lot."

They walked back to Cuddy's car, House could tell she was still a bit shaken up. He was glad that she suggested him to drive her and not have to have him convince her. A few minutes later they were at Cuddy's house.

"Rachel is probably still asleep, so just walk in quietly and wait for me in the living room." She told him as she opened the door. He nodded.

House sat down and watched Cuddy go into Rachel's room, then, he got up and headed to the kitchen. He got out two mugs and began making hot tea.

"Oh, I was going to do that but okay." She said once she saw him making the tea. She walked back to the living room with a mug in her hand. She sipped it.

"So… what did you want to talk to me about?" House asked.

"How long have you known? You know…about Lucas?"  
"To tell you the truth, I found out today. I was playing my piano when I look outside and well you saw the picture. Well I got up, walked out of my apartment and beat the crap out of the bastard." He said, a bit scared about how Cuddy was going to react. She didn't say anything.

"Okay." She finally whispered. "Listen House, if you don't mind, I've had a rough night so I think I'm going to go to bed. You are welcome to stay here if you want." She said as she got up and took their mugs to the kitchen. He followed.

"Listen." He said as he tilted her chin up. "That son of a bitch is gone, don't let him make you miserable." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"Thank you House." She said. "For telling me, and not leaving me like a fool."

"No problem. Okay well I got to go. I'll see you at work tomorrow boss?"

"Don't you mean you'll terrorize me at work tomorrow?" they both laughed.

"Of course, what else would you expect from me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Bye, House." She smiled and led him out of her house.

* * *

**The next day…**

Cuddy arrived at her office looking fresh and new in the morning. To her surprise, she found a rose on her desk. This time, she new it wasn't Lucas for sure. It said:

"_But I have changed."_

It had the number 4 on the back of the letter "I". Now all she wanted to do was get home and put it all together.

* * *

"House!"

"Yes mommy?"

"What the hell is this?"

"Uh, it's a paper. No it's a receipt."

"Yes, a receipt for $259 of PaperView! How do you even spend that much money on the TV!?!"

"I have my ways." He raised an eyebrow and stood up from his chair.

She stepped closer. "This is coming out of you pocket! It better be paid in full by Monday or else!"

He inched closer, they were now less than an inch apart. "Or else what?"

"Or else, you're fired."

"You wouldn't fire me."

"How are you so sure about that?"

"Because, you couldn't bear to live your life without me." He said that as he poked her on her chest.

"Ha! You're funny House!" she laughed.

"Is that so? Then why haven't you stepped away from me?" he said. "If I were someone who didn't know us, I'd say you enjoy the proximity. I'd say you want to kiss me right now."

"In your dreams, House." She began walking away.

"Was Michigan in my dreams?" she stood still for a few seconds, then kept on walking.

House chuckled to himself. When she asked what the receipt meant, he thought she was talking about the roses.

"Looks like she still doesn't know." He said to himself and sat back on his desk.

* * *

_YOU GUYS KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE REVIEWS. OH AND FOR ANYONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW: March 2__nd__, 2010 would be Desi Arnaz's 93__rd__ birthday. RIP Desi! We hold you in our hearts forever… 3_

_Oh and btw....i figured that fanfiction would not let me upload until i deleted some files on my document manager...thats y it took me REALLLY long to upload! thnx 4 being patient with me!!!!_

~moviechick9620


	9. Chapter 8

When she got home, she got out the board and put it all in order. It said:

"_Ever since I met you, You got me going crazy, You may not know it, But I have changed."_

And she still had no clue what the letters meant, they were all jumbled up.

She laid down on her bed, and stared at the ceiling. What if House was right? What if she really did like the proximity, and she wanted him to kiss her? No! It's just the stress from the whole Lucas thing. She didn't want a relationship with him when he told her that he had always been interested in her, and she doesn't want one now! With that said in her mind, she went to sleep.

* * *

_**The Next Morning…**_

Like she expected, she found another rose. This felt like a routine now. The message said: "_I will love you." _The letter was an "F". By now, Cuddy realized that she should just leave the board in the office. She got it out of her briefcase and put everything together.

"This still doesn't make sense!" she whispered to herself.

* * *

"House! House! House! Did you hear?" Wilson asked as he barged into House's office.

"Did I hear what?"

"That Lucas broke up with Cuddy! Or at least that's what they're saying at the nurses station."

"Lucas did NOT break up with Cuddy!" he felt his anger rising. "Lucas was friking cheating on her! And with Melinda, Cuddy's nanny."

"What?!?" Wilson's eyes widened. "Wait, how do you know all of this?"

"Because, I'm the one that beat the crap out of the son of a bitch."

"What!" his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. "What do you mean by 'beat the crap' put of him?"

"I mean…Lucas was making out with Melinda outside of my apartment when I saw them through the window. I took a couple of pictures as evidence, and I went out and beat him up. I told him I would kill him if I ever saw his face again in Princeton." House had a hint of a smile on his face when he finished.

"Wait? Does Cuddy know about 'it'?"

"Uh, yeah! I was the one that told her."

"Uh oh."

"Nothing went wrong. I took her home afterword." He saw that Wilson began to raise an eyebrow. "Oh get your head out of the gutter, nothing happened. We had tea and I went home." Wilson's smile faded off of his face.

"Oh okay. Oh! How is the rose thing going?"

"Eh… I'm pretty sure she doesn't know its me…but even if she does find out, I need to get the full message to her, so I wont stop." He began to walk away.

"Wait! House! You never told me about a message! What message?" but it was too late, his friend was gone.

* * *

The next three days went by slowly. Cuddy received three more roses, and three more messages. The letters were all mixed up and they still didn't make sense, but the message now read:

_"Ever since I met you, You got me going crazy, You may not know it, But I have changed. I will love you, Until the day I die, Even if you reject me. I know you don't trust me,"_

She now wanted the days to go faster, so that she could figure out who it was that was sending her these things.

That day she received the last message was going fine, it was almost 5:00pm and House hadn't brought up any trouble, until it turned 5:30. Nurse Maria burst into her office out of breath. She told Cuddy what was going on, and Cuddy felt as though the world had just gotten in 100° hotter. She was furious, she ran out of her office.

* * *

_YOU GUYS KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE REVIEWS!!! ALSO, I WANT TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT BY NOW YOU GUYS SHOULD HAVE NOTICED THAT I ONLY WRITE SHORT CHAPTERS…IM NOT A LONG CHAPTER PERSON. IF I WRITE SOMETHING LONG, IT JUST GOES ON AND ON. THNX FOR HANGING IN THEIR EVERYBODY!!!_


	10. Chapter 9

Here you go:

* * *

"HOUSE!!!" Cuddy screamed at the top of her lungs when she reached the cafeteria.

"Cuddy! So glad to see you too!" he responded sarcastically.

"I'm not playing games with you House…get her down from there right now!"

"But she likes it!"

"Now!!!"

"Oh fine." He muttered. "C'mon Angela, mommy's not liking our idea of play time."

The girl slid down the new, built in mini-playground, complete with a slide, monkey bars, and a little castle. When she passed Cuddy, the girl stuck out her tongue.

"House! In my office! Now!" Cuddy said as she pointed towards it. She leaned over to the nearest nurse and said, "And get maintenance to take this all down, and put all the tables back where they were."

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking? Putting a playground in the cafeteria?" Cuddy fumed.

"C'mon, why are you so mad? This came out of my pocket…and it was for the kids. Why are you so angry?" he said. "If any other person had done this, you wouldn't be mad!"

"That's not true House! You can't just tear apart the cafeteria and set up a children's play area!" she said, but her eyes deceived her. Cuddy herself knew that this actually wasn't a big deal. She had just overreacted when the nurse told her. Why? She took a deep breath. "House," she said calmly, "if you are going to do something like this for the kids at leas tell me_ before_ you do it."

"Okay, I get the whole authorization deal, but why are you so angry?" House asked. His blue eyes catching on to something he couldn't explain.

"I'm angry because…I'm angry because…" she said frustrated.

"Because of Lucas?" he asked cautiously.

She looked up. "Yes." She muttered. "I just can't believe that they were together the whole time and I didn't know it! What am I, an idiot?" she sighed, "Why can't I ever have a decent relationship with a guy? Am I just incapable of that?" she was tearing.

"Uh… No your not. I guess your just looking in the wrong places." House suggested, trying his hardest not to make a smart remark.

"Yeah, I guess. Listen, House I'm sorry you had to hear all of that…and I'm sorry for yelling at you. I guess I overreacted." She said, a small smile forming on her lips.

"You think?" House smiled back.

"Oh shut up!" she shoved him playfully.

"Oh! It's gonna be like that huh?" he smiled and began tickling her.

"NO! House stop!" she said in between giggles.

"Ah, so you are ticklish."

"I am not!" once she said that, Cuddy realized she had made a big mistake.

"Uh-huh?" he said as he tickled her and she began squirming and laughing.

"House!" she couldn't control her laughter.

In a matter of seconds House had her laughing hysterically on the couch, pinned under him.

"I don't remember you being ticklish." He said when they both settled down.

She smiled, then realized the awkward position they were in. "Uh House, could you, you know…"

"Yeah." He said as he stood up.

Cuddy got up and straightened her blouse. "Thank god I didn't wear a skirt today." She thought to herself.

"So…I think I should be heading off to my office now…" House said.

"Yeah, I think you should."


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I've decided that I will not upload anymore chapters until I am completely done with this story….so it might take a while but when I do finish…I will probably upload a new chapter every day….so just hold on a little longer plz!!!! :D**

**~moviechick9620**


	12. Chapter 10

THNX FOR WAITING:

* * *

Ever since the playground incident, it seemed like House was on his best behavior. Why? Cuddy thought, but she didn't know. Hospital life went back to normal, no more problems…THANK GOD! For once, Lisa Cuddy didn't mind coming to work anymore. The days passed, and the only thing that Cuddy really wanted to do is spend time with Rachel and find out who in the world was sending her the roses!!! The letters she had now where: _T, A, T, I, F, I, M, T, E, and M. _And the message so far was clearer, but still didn't make sense:_ Ever since I met you, you got me going crazy, you may not know it, but I have changed. I will love you, until I die, Even if you reject me. I know you don't trust me, I can prove you otherwise,. _

This had her going crazy. She tried millions of times to figure out what the letters were, but she couldn't figure it out. Then, she realized that she hadn't been gluing them according to the numbers on the back of them. She got out a bottle of glue and got to work. When she had finished, she wasn't sure what to feel when she saw what it said. Yes, there was 3 letters missing, but she was scared because what she saw meant she knew who it was from.

"It can't be." She whispered to herself. "NO! It's not."

Cuddy, deciding that it was the best thing to do, made herself a cup of tea, and pulled out a good book and went to read in Rachel's room.

Rachel was sleeping like an angel, of course, but when Cuddy looked at her, she began to get tears in her eyes. She realized that the only reason she denied House a relationship was because of Lucas, but mainly because of Rachel. She had said she needed someone who would always be there for her…and Rachel, and look where that ended up. She knew she couldn't lie to herself. She knew she loved House, she had loved him since the first time she met him in Michigan. _Michigan…_ she sighed. But something inside her told her that a relationship with House might now work out. _Then again, he has changed…_ She began getting a headache. She kissed her daughter goodnight and went to bed.

* * *

House, on the other hand, was playing his heart out on the piano. Music was the only way he could let it all out. It was extremely hard for him not to make any trouble at the hospital. It was complete torture not bothering the new nurse in orthopedics. The last case was a snap, and it seemed like people were just not getting sick to torture him.

_Stupid Wilson…_ House thought. _Well then again, I had to be stupid enough to brag... I had to go tell him all about the playground and everything that happened in Cuddy's office afterword. _That was the only reason House wasn't making trouble. Wilson said that maybe after that whole episode happened, Cuddy being able to tell House about her feelings about Lucas and the tickling, she may be beginning to trust him. And then he had to tell House that if he's on his best behavior, something might actually happen.


	13. Chapter 11

C! Fastest update ever, huh?

* * *

The next day House placed the next rose on Cuddy's desk and went to listen to his iPod, which was the only way he resisted messing around with that nurse.

* * *

This morning, the rose was an incredible purple. Cuddy admired it. The letter this time was an E and the phrase was: _"Just give me a chance."_ She had brought the board with her again and glued everything thing together. She placed it rapidly in her desk when she heard a familiar sound, step, cane, step, it was House.

"Good Morning, Sunshine." House said in a mockingly tone. Wilson never said anything about his speech toward Cuddy, he just said "actions".

"Good Morning." She grinned.

"Why are you so happy?" House asked after seeing her face light up.

"Oh, no reason. I don't know, I just feel…good."

"That's nice. Me on the other hand have been suffering because of stupid Wilson." House said not realizing he had just said that.

"What do you mean?"

"I just can't make anymore problems at the hospital anymore." That was when House finally caught up with his words.

"And why is that?" Cuddy said suspiciously, but with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Oh, um, a bet," House said, but not convincingly. "Yeah it was a bet."

"Is that so? Cuz by the way you said it, you don't sound so convinced yourself."

"Yeah, uh I mean…wow what a blouse! Are you trying to get us a raise or something?" said House trying to change the subject.

"Oh shut up!" she shoved House playfully.

"Oh so you wanna start this again?" he began tickling her again.

"No! House! Please stop!" she tried to say while she was laughing. Truthfully she wouldn't mind, but today, she was wearing a skirt.

It was too late. Once again, despite her struggles, if you could call them struggles, House had pinned her to the wall.

* * *

OK SO IT'S A MINI-CHAPTERITS BETTR THAN NOTHING RITE????


	14. Chapter 12

IF YOU ARE A HUDDY FAN U WILL LOVE THIS…

* * *

He couldn't take it any longer. He knew that he had to do something and he only had two choices. One, back off Cuddy and wait a while longer to finish the roses or two, kiss her there and get it over with. It took him what felt like eternity to figure out what to do. What he chose surprised him

* * *

Cuddy locked eyes with House and wasn't sure what was going on. They had stopped wrestling, and now House was still pinning her to the wall, but he wasn't saying anything. She wasn't sure what to do. She liked it where she was and he finally did do something. That something took her by surprise.

* * *

House pushed Cuddy against him and crashed their lips together. Cuddy wasn't sure what to do. She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. Her arms encircled him and were running through his hair. Well, if you count his very short hair, hair. Cuddy felt herself tearing up, but she wasn't going to cry, not in front of House, not now.

* * *

He took a leap of fate and kissed her. He kissed her with all his might. He needed it, he needed the support, the love, the kindness, and the warmth that he could only get from Cuddy.

* * *

The door opened, but neither House or Cuddy noticed. When the visitor looked and saw the sight in front, he was shocked. Actually, not shocked, more like embarrassed. He cleared his throat and House and Cuddy broke away from their embrace.

"Oh, Wilson!" Cuddy exclaimed while blushing furiously.

"Wilson! What are you doing here!" House said.

"Uh…I was going to ask Cuddy to sign some of these papers." Wilson said, blushing even redder than Cuddy. "I think I should go now." He said as he left the papers and walked out the room. That is after bumping into the chair and tripping.

Cuddy couldn't help but giggle. She was a little scared to the talk that was coming her way, but she turned around and looked at House.

"So…" she said. When he turned around to face her she noticed that she had left lipstick on his face. She reached over and wiped it off.

"Thanks." House mumbled as he was trying to think of what to say.

"I'm taking a wild guess here but I take it you sent me the roses?"

"Yeah." House said, remembering that if he hadn't kissed her, he would just continue to send her roses with notes. "I'm not done you know."

"I know. Will you continue?"

"Do you want me to?"  
"Well to tell you the truth all I've been able to think about is the message and what the letters mean."

"Here, I'll tell you." He said as he took her hand and walked with her to the park near the hospital.

"The entire message reads:"

* * *

WELL THERE YOU HAVE ITPLZ DNT KILL ME FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS WITH THIS CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13-THE FINAL CHAPTER

* * *

_"The entire message reads:"_

"_Ever since I met you, _

_You got me going crazy._

_You may not know it, _

_But I have changed._

_I will love you, _

_Until I die._

_Even if you reject me._

_I know you don't trust me, _

_I can prove you otherwise, _

_Just give me a chance._

_I just want to say, _

_If you truly want me, _

_I will be there to stay."_

"And the letters spell out: "Time After Time"

Cuddy had tears in her eyes. "Time After Time" was the one song Cuddy could not bear to listen to after they danced it. She knew how hard it was for House to say what he had just said. She leaned in and held him tight.

"Lisa."

"Yes." She said as she looked up to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She reached on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Does this mean that there aren't any more roses coming my way?"

"Not if you want them. This time, they wont be sent anonymously." He smiled at her and deep inside him, he knew he was going to be alright.

Both of them walked out of the hospital together, holding hands. Yes the nurses were shocked, yes most of the doctors had there mouths open (except for Wilson, who had a smile on his face), but they didn't care. All Cuddy wanted was to be with House, to make up all of the years between Michigan and now. House was feeling the same way except for one thing, he was exited to go home, his new home with Cuddy, and be with Rachel. This surprised him.

* * *

_5 YEARS LATER…_

"Morning Daddy." Rachel said as her dad limped into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning kiddo, how'd ya sleep?" House said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Alright." She beamed.

"And good morning to you too, Cuddles!" House grinned mischievously at his wife.

"Good morning Greg." Lisa said laughing. She gave him a good morning kiss and gave him a cup of hot coffee.

As the three of them sat and ate breakfast Rachel stared at her parents. As she looked at them, she thought about how lucky she felt to have two parents who loved her so very much. She knew Gregory House was not her bio- bio- well that long word that meant natural father, but she didn't care, she loved him so much. Then, she remembered something that made her love her father even more.

She now knew how to play the piano.

* * *

AND SO THIS IS WHERE THE STORY ENDSI REALLY HOPE U LIKED IT!!!! DROP ME A LINE OR TWO PLZ AND THNX!!!!!!

~moviechick9620


End file.
